


Chrzciny

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Stiles przychodzi do Dereka obejrzeć jego nowe mieszkanie.





	Chrzciny

Stiles przechadzał się po nowym mieszkaniu Dereka, rozglądając się dookoła. Nic sobie nie robił ze zirytowanej miny właściciela. Choć Hale zawsze miał taką minę, jakby miał zatwardzenie emocjonalne i nie mogły mu w tym pomóc nawet najlepsze środki przeczyszczające. Nie żeby Stiles to sprawdzał. No może raz, czy dwa. Tak z czystej ciekawości. 

\- Ładnie tu. Przestronnie i jasno. Tylko mógłbyś zainwestować w więcej mebli. Prawie jestem wstanie usłyszeć jak mój głos odbija się od tych nagich ścian. Przez to mam wrażenie, że gadam sam do siebie, a to niezbyt dobrze, nie? - uchylił najbliższe drzwi, które jak się okazało prowadziły do sypialni Dereka. W środku mieściły się olbrzymich rozmiarów łóżko i nocna szafka, na której stała nocna lampka. I to tyle jeśli chodziło o wystrój pomieszczenia. 

\- Rety Derek, na co ci takie wielkie łóżko? Koleś, ja rozumiem, że wy zwierzaki lubicie budować sobie legowiska, czy coś, ale serio, tu na spokojnie mogłaby spać czwórka osób i w żaden sposób się nie dotykać. 

Hale bez słowa wyjaśnienia wszedł do pokoju i ściągnął koszulkę, po czym zabrał się za odpinanie spodni.

\- Whoa!!! Czy serio musisz się przebierać przy mnie? Ok, wiem, że to mnie oskarżają o ekshibicjonistyczne zapędy i nie żebym narzekał na oglądnie cię nago, czy coś, ale ja wcale nie lubię pokazywać się innym nago. I nie to, że zabraniam ci chodzić nago po twoim domu. Jak już powiedziałem, to twój dom, twoje zasady i w ogóle. Ale mógłbyś poczekać uprzejmie, aż wyjdę, czy coś. 

\- Zamierzam ochrzcić to łóżko. - głos Dereka był tak spokojny i neutralny jakby mówił o pogodzie. To tylko sprawiło, że oczy Stilesa niemal wyszły z orbit, a policzki i końcówki uszu pokryły się większym rumieńcem. 

\- To ja może lepiej pójdę. - przesunął się bardziej w stronę drzwi. - Do zobaczenia. Kiedyś, potem, może jutro. - złapał za klamkę i naparł na nią, jakby stanowiła jedyną kotwicę ratującą jego życie przed zagładą. 

Derek zmarszczył brwi. Co jak zwykle mogło znaczyć wszystko i nic zarazem. 

\- Gdzie idziesz? 

\- No chyba nie sądzisz, że będę tu stał i się lampił jak sobie trzepiesz. Koleś to jest totalnie dziwne i znikam stąd w tej chwili. 

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś. I chyba nie sądziłeś, że zamierzam zrobić to sam. 

\- Tym bardziej powinienem już sobie pójść. Lepiej żeby mnie tu nie było, gdy ona, on... lub ono przyjdzie. A jeśli proponujesz mi trójkąt, czy inną figurę geometryczną, to totalnie się nie zgadzam. Bo może i jestem biseksualny i nie przeczę, że patrzenie na was mogłoby być gorące, ale orgia to jedna z rzeczy, których nie zamierzam odhaczyć na mojej liście nastoletnich wyskoków. 

\- Stiles. Zamknij się. Jestem gejem. - mina Dereka nadal nie uległa zmianie.

\- Wow. Nie no, super. Fajnie wiedzieć. Wiesz, totalnie nie mam nic do homoseksualistów. W sumie to byłoby trochę dziwne i zalatywało trochę hipokryzją, skoro jestem biseksem, nie? 

\- Jeśli zaraz się nie zamkniesz, zerżnę cię tak bardzo, że przez tydzień nie usiądziesz na dupie. - alfa błysnął w jego stronę szkarłatnymi tęczówkami. 

\- Phi. Nie sądzę żebyś naprawdę chciał bym się teraz uciszył. Wręcz przeciwnie. Masz nadzieje, że zacznę gadać jeszcze więcej, nie? A może myślisz, że wystraszysz mnie takim tekstem? To muszę ci powiedzieć, że totalnie się ciebie nie boję. I co mi teraz zrobisz? Zagrozisz, że rozszarpiesz mi szyję zębami? Daruj sobie. Takie teksty już dawno przestały na mnie działać. Przynajmniej te w twoim wykonaniu. - Stiles uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wypychając biodro w bok i opierając na nim dłoń. Stając w jego zdaniem seksownej, kokieteryjnej pozie. 

\- Tylko nie mów później, że cię nie uprzedzałem. 

Derek się mylił. Dojście do siebie wcale nie zajęło Stilesowi tygodnia. Może dlatego, że Hale każdego dnia wynajdował nową rzecz, którą należało ochrzcić.


End file.
